Benutzer Diskussion:LuzifersFreund
Willkommen! Hi LuzifersFreund - wir freuen uns, dass Luzide Wahrheiten Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist!Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel ::und das ist wirklich kostenlos? is doch so, oder? Einfach auf den Link „Erstelle ein neues Wiki“ klicken und Name aussuchen? final.countdownit's the final.countdown 17:01, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) (from the locopedia) Ja das ist alles für lau - - LuzifersFreund 17:04, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Willkommen und ein freundliches Hallo ;) :::Hallo und Willkommen, ich hoffe dein Wiki wir bald erstrahlen, eine tolle Idee ;) Naja so lau ist es leider dann doch nicht. Die Werbung darf net geändert werden. Dieses Wiki gehört der Wikia und darf im Sinne des Erstellers genutzt und aufgebaut werden. So nun denn viel Erfolg. Bei wichtigen Fragen könnt Ihr mich auch gerne ansprechen. 20:21, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ja danke, ich gebe mir große Mühe den anderen "Humor- und Satirewikis" das Fürchten zu lehren. Soweit mir mein RL Zeit gewährt ... ;-) ::::Aber für mich als Benutzer ist sie schon für lau ;-) Nein nein, ist schon klar, dass das hier alles durch Werbung bezahlt wird. Gegen Werbung habe ich ja nichts, solange sie nicht stört. Und Luzi sei Dank ist in meiner Wiki noch nichts von Werbung zu sehen. - - LuzifersFreund 09:21, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wir haben nur auf der Startseite einen Werbebanner, der darf nicht weg. Werbung bekommst du ganz unten einer jeden Seite. Dies sind Logos von anderen Wikiaprojekten und zu deiner Linken in der Sidebare sind auch noch einmal Werber von anderen Wikiaprojekten die ein gewisses Maß an Größe haben. All dies muss leider drin bleiben. Ansonsten haben wir nix weiter ;) ::::::Na gut, das würde ich nicht unbedingt als Werbung bezeichnen. Nur die "Werbung" für die wikiaanswer, ganz oben mit den Fragen, ist teilweise etwas lästig (schreckliche Rechtschreibung ...). Aber selbst das sieht ja nur ein Nichtangemeldeter. Also alles halb so wild mit der Werbung. Solange es keine Popupfenster gibt, die plötzlich aufpoppen während man schreibt ... ^^ alles im grünen Bereich. - - LuzifersFreund 20:38, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich komm hier nicht so richtig nach... ich glaub ich geh dann erst mal. Komm aber wieder! *Gratuliere zum nuen Wiki! Schaue mich heute Abend gerne mal um. Muss jetzt noch einkaufen gehen! Grüsse in die Hölle! -- 13:06, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Danke. Ja mach das mal! - - LuzifersFreund 13:22, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *Danke der Begrüssung wegen, warum bist du eigentlich nicht mehr in der Kamelopedia?--Morgan Sky 11:11, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Da musst du dir selbst ein Bild dort machen. Wird aber schwierig sein, denn das meiste ist dort bereits gelöscht und der Rest dort, ist subjektiv gefärbt. Per Mail gerne Näheres. Hier nicht. - -LuzifersFreund 16:33, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::*Ich werde aus dem auf der Kamleopedia zwar nicht schlau, aber für einen groben Überblick reichts.-- 15:55, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::: Es gibt wichtigeres im Leben als zu recherchieren wer was wann und wieso zu wem gesagt hat und mit welchem Ergebnis wer wen wann beleidigt hat oder zickig gekommen ist oder wer wie oft und warum gegangen, wiedergekommen, gegangen, wiedergekommen ist und wer wem wann und warum verpetzt hat --- Kinderkram .. stöhn ^^ - - LuzifersFreund 16:00, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Wie gesgat: Dieser grobe Überblick reicht mir vollkommen und beeinflusst meine Schreibtätigkeit in keinsteweise-- 16:05, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ja dann ... wenden wir uns den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens zu. :-) - - LuzifersFreund 17:00, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Was gibt's denn? tach LF, ich weiß jetzt nicht, was los ist...hat doch alles seine Richtigkeit? SC hat doch das jetzt verschoben? Nix für ungut, final.countdownit's the final.countdown 17:24, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::auf seiner Seite gibts zwar rote Links, die beginnen aber mit "Benutzer"...wenn man dann "Benutzer" durch "Kamel" ersetzt, kommt ebenfalls der Hinweis, dass es diese Seite nicht gibt...vlt. bin ich auch viel zu voll (hab grad drei Radler getrunken)...egal, muss mal weiter gucken...du kannst doch das selbst machen, oder? ich glaube (und hoffe und bete), dass es dir SC nicht übel nimmt...naja, schönes WE, final.countdownit's the final.countdown 16:46, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Spezial:Mostvisitedpages Hi, da du dir doch gerne Statistiken ansiehst ;) und ich in der linken Seitenliste den Link "Seitenaufrufe" gesehen hab, es gibt jetzt wieder die Spezialseite Spezial:Mostvisitedpages, die die Seitenaufrufe anzeigt. Wie genau das ist, weiss ich allerdings nicht. Falls du's schon kennst, diese Nachricht einfach ignorieren. BTW: Nochmal zur linken Seitenleiste, deine "Seitenaufrufe", also die "Most popular articles" zeigen eigentlich die Seitenbearbeitungen und nicht die Aufrufe. Grüße ----Diamant talk 02:15, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Stupidedia, Kamelopedia, Locopedia, jetzt noch Luzipedia? Luzipedia, 120 und mehr Artikel. Wenn man sich fragt, wer dahinter steckt sind es diejenigen, die auch in den bekannten und niveaulosen Satirewikis ihr Unwesen treiben.--Kaliumhydroxid 20:59, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Nö. Ich bin nur eine Person. Da steckt im Moment nur ich und Morgan Sky "dahinter". Und in den anderen "niveaulosen" Satirewikis schreibe ich nicht. Ich schreibe nur hier exklusiv für mein eigenes initiiertes Wiki. Wenn dir das kein Niveau hat kannst du es ja mal heben - das Niveau - durch neue eigene Artikel. Im Übrigen sind es mehr oder weniger fertige 150 neue Artikel. - - LuzifersFreund 11:13, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Das Mopshumor-Wiki ist ein Wiki über humoristisches über Möpse. Das junge Wiki braucht unbedingt Zuwachs und auch damit mehr Community. Damit lässt sich sicher Karriere machen. :-) Gruß, Clooce : Mopshumor? Das ist so beknackt, das muss ich mir ansehen! sind da richtige möpse? ...LuzifersFreund 20:44, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Flickr-Bild moin Luzi, kannst du dich noch an dieses gelöschtes Bild erinnern? darum gab's ja (fast schon) 'ne Löschdiskussion...das Bild hast du ja aus Flickr...kannst du mir den Link geben? seit neuestem haben wir zwei neue Vorlagen, deswegen geht's ja inzwischen. Also wäre echt nett, wenn du das machen könntest! final.countdownit's the final.countdown 17:22, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) P.S.:Schönes Wochenende! :Klar kann ich mich erinnern. Nd ist jetzt bei euch erlaubt? Denn das Bild war CCby-nd und bislang nicht erlaubt. :Den Link habe ich natürlich nicht mehr. Musst du leider selber suchen. - - LuzifersFreund 12:31, 15. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::also erlaubt würde ich mal nicht sagen, aber wir ham halt paar Bilder, die diese Lizensierung benötigen (frag mich nicht, welche. ich weiß von keinem einzigen)...zum Flickr-Bild-Link: schade :-( ... und an den Namen? (denn hab mal gesucht, aber das nicht gefunden...mit Namen würde es wohl klappen...vlt. such ich morgen achso, heute ist ja schon morgen^^ danach.) Also, gute Nacht (man, bin ich müde^^) --final.countdownit's the final.countdown 00:49, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Wenn ich es richtig sehe ist das Bild doch längst gelöscht. Das ist aber nicht mein Problem mehr, denn das Thema Kamel hat sich ja für mich erledigt. Wäre nett von dir dich mit solchen Fragen an Kamele zu wenden. Von mir darfst du da keine sinnvolle Antwort erwarten. - - LuzifersFreund 08:45, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja aber hallo! Das ist aber ein schönes Wiki hier! Und es gibt sogar eine Ode an mich! Ich fühle mich ja richtig geschmeichelt! ~~~~~ aka Kamillo 19:48, 21. Mai 2010 (NNZ) : Ja die Qualität deiner Ode habe ich sicher nicht erreicht aber ich habe mich bemüht. ;-) LuzifersFreund 16:56, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC)